Santana visits Dave in the hospital
by nayariverax
Summary: Dave attempts Suicide after being bullied at new school because of his sexuality, he's found by he's dad just in time and he's resting up in the hospital and Santana comes and visits him.


**Summary:** Dave attempts Suicide after being bullied at new school because of his sexuality, he's found by he's dad just in time and he's resting up in the hospital and Santana comes and visits him.

**This isn't romantic Santofsky fanfiction and its not very good. ~**

Dave Karofsky is led in his hospital, his eyes are sore from crying and his arms throbbing in pain after cutting them in a desperate attempt to rid himself from this cruel world, he's so wrapped up in his own little world he doesn't hear or see Santana entering the room.

"Hi, Dave". A familiar voice called.

He turned around and saw Santana. She had obviously been crying and he could tell she was trying to hold back more tears.

"What are you doing here, Santana? We haven't spoken for months, not since before I transferred schools." He said in a harsh tone.

"I heard about what you…did. And I figured you needed a friend, one that knows what you're going through."

Santanas eyes ran all over the machines surronding him and on the gauze that was wrapped tightly around both of his wrists.

"I care about you, Dave, I know I never showed it or even said it, but I do. And I know how tough this is waking up every single day, feeling like i'm losing this ongoing battle that is my life and wishing that one day, i'd be normal… thinking that one day it would all go away and I wouldn't be gay anymore, but it doesn't work like that. And today hearing about what you've done to yourself has hurt me so much."

She said down in the chair next to him. She was contemplating whether to just grab his hand and tell him that its going to get better, but she was worried she'd hurt his wrist. So she put her hand on his shoulder, she didn't speak for a few minutes and nor did he. She ran her thumb on his shoulder around and around in a little circle, whilst trying to find the right words to say.

"I can't do this anymore, Santana, I've tried but I really can't. You're lucky, you have Brittany, you have a whole group of friends who are happy enough to act as a support group for you. I have nothing, I have nobody! All I have is this constant reminder that i'm never going to be happy i'm never going to be able to accept the fact that i'm always going to be a freak. I just can't do it."

Tears were streaming down his face. Santana stood up, put her hand on his cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"You may feel like you're alone, but you're not. I know you look at people like us who are happy and proud of who they are and think 'thats never going to be me', but lets be honest here, they probably felt just as alone as you feel now at some point. You are normal, you are going to fall in love and you are going to accept it.. one day. You just need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and I know this seems harsh, but i'm only saying this because I care, you're helping all the people out there who bully and make fun of kids like us bully you, because you're not willing to stand up for yourself and say 'No I will not be the victim'. I didn't get to come out myself, I got forced out of the closet, I didn't have the chance to take it slowly and come out when I was ready. I know what its like to be thrown head first into these situations and Kurt told me about the guy at Breadstix over hearing your conversation and realizing you're gay. I was on the boat that you're on now. I was willing to let it sink with me still on board, but I didn't and do you wanna know why? Because whatever decision I made at that point wasn't just going to effect me".

Santana found herself sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know that if I died it would have hurt many people in my life, my family and the only few remanding friends. I'm not stupid, Santana." He said sternly.

"It would have effected millions of people, Dave. You may not have realized it then but you've got to realize it now. When a person commits suicide because of their sexaulity, you're effecting every person in the LGBT community. When they read that another kid has taken their lives because of this, another kid will start to lose hope or even worse one could have lost the last remaining bit of hope they had left. I have read those article, Dave, and it hurts me so much. Hearing about someone just like us giving up the battle because all the hope they had left in the world had been drained from them is literally like being stabbed a million times."

Santana took a long pause, Dave couldn't speak his sobs where drowning out all of the other noises coming from the hospital.

"It may not seem like its going to get better, but it will, and if you're tired of waiting for it to get better, be part of it. Be part of the change, Dave. Don't be part of the sorrow".

He looked up at her and wiped his eyes.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't see much of a life for me." He admitted.

"Then make one just because its not staring you in the face doesn't mean that its not going to happen."

They were both still crying, she walked over to the self on the opposite side of the room, picked up the box of tissues and walked back over to Dave. She took one out of the box and handed it to Dave.

"I want you to be around, Dave. When all the change starts happening I want you here, witnessing it for yourself. I don't want to be haunted by the fact you're not around to see it… Like Ghandi said 'Be the change you want to see in the world'. One day the hope you've lost will return, I promise you've just gotta stick it out and work through the tough times and you're be a better person because of it. I have to go now, but I'll be back to see you tomorrow. I'll be back with Brittany and more of your friends. Because we ARE here for you".

Santana put her coat on, picked up her bag and looked at Dave.

"Thank you." Dave said Quietly as she went to leave.

"I think a bit of that hope has been restored." He smiled for the first time since she'd been there.

Santana smiled back at him and waved goodbye.

**Okay, I know that this isn't very good. And I know that my spelling and grammar is terrible but I tried. I'm also going to work on a second chapter if people like this one. **

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
